


сентенция о нежности

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, Other, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: это было чем-то естественным: дун сычен, отличник, президент школьного совета, общительный, но отстраненный от незнакомцев, не представляющих коммерческой выгоды. но сегодня — первого октября — он чувствовал, что что-то идет не так. может, это все из-за прокисшего молока в тарелке с хлопьями, которое почему-то не проверила кухарка, когда готовила завтрак. а может из-за блестящего алого бмв на школьной парковке.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> каждый ваш отзыв важен и нужен для меня!
> 
> я не обещаю регулярные обновления этой работы. я решила попробовать нечто новое и в стиле, и в сюжете, поэтому оно требует времени и усилий.
> 
> ☆ не быть любимым — это всего лишь неудача, не любить — вот несчастье.

на заднем сиденье немного потряхивало, и шалфей с кардамоном от освежителя автомобильного воздуха будили сыченово уставшее, по-настоящему изнеможденное собственными усилиями тело. он клевал носом, пытался наблюдать за пролетающим за окном пейзажем серого, пыльного города — все усилия казались бесплодными.

единственное, что держало его "здесь" — небольшая нервозность, прорезающая импульсом все тело от мизинцев ног до проколотых в этом году ушей. сегодня — первого октября — начинается новый учебный год, и, хоть сычен никогда не волновался ни за учебу, ни за поступление, появились вещи, которые почему-то начали тревожить его именно сейчас. например, его лидерство в школьном студенческом совете.

это было чем-то естественным: дун сычен, отличник, президент школьного совета, общительный, но отстраненный от незнакомцев, не представляющих коммерческой выгоды. особо лидерство это не сдалось — просто с детства дун уяснил то, что сложно добиться в жизни чего-то, если не торгуешь лицом и не умеешь попадать в аудиторию хотя бы местной школы. оно не давило, но жить проще и свободнее не становилось даже с такой безупречной репутацией местной звезды с неба — со временем сычен просто привык и не обращал на это много внимания, стараясь свести прежнее рефлексирование, неизбежно приводящее мысли в хаос, на нет.

но сегодня — первого октября — он чувствовал, что что-то идет не так. может, это все из-за прокисшего молока в тарелке с хлопьями, которое почему-то не проверила кухарка, когда готовила завтрак. может, этот дурацкий вонючий освежитель в машине, от которого начала кружиться голова. может, извечное отсутствие теплых слов от родителей, для которых взросление сына как бы шло отдельно от них — другое течение, другой мир.

а может — блестящий алый бмв на школьной парковке.

"позерство", — мысленно шикнул сычен, вываливаясь из машины. после сердечных однословных прощаний с водителем, очень быстро вырулившим пьяной параболой из как будто не приспособленной для здоровых водителей парковки, он еще раз глянул на новую тачку, припарковавшуюся чуть ли не прямо напротив входа. она была начищенной до противного блеска, залитая золотистым свечением утреннего солнца, и выглядела пятном на фоне мигом посеревших от контраста каштанов и тополей сзади. 

раздумывать над безвкусным выбором цвета не пришлось — сычен почувствовал, как его кто-то легко потрепал за плечо.

— привет, сычен-и, как лето?

она выглядела загоревшей. джухен никогда не проводила лето тут, предпочитая длиннющие туры по ленивым бали или другим странам с теплыми пляжами. сычен натянул кисловатую привычную улыбку, игнорируя вопрос, который как бы самостоятельно быстро утонул в зародившемся монологе подруги о том, сколько медуз ей укусило матку и как отец надоел ей напоминаниями об университете.

его мало интересовали рассказы джухен. единственное, что привлекало внимание — ее красный, лоснящийся спелой клубникой с красным вином, блеск для губ. он напоминал ему об этой тупой бмв на входе в школу, который как нарочно вцепился в мозг и не хотел отпускать.

— ты никогда меня не слушаешь! почему я вообще с тобой дружу? — неожиданно выдала джухен, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к сычену надутым лицом.

— не знаю, — искренне подал плечами дун, толкая входную дверь и игнорируя чужие психи.

— ты просто отвратительный друг, — продолжала джухен, улыбаясь образовавшимся кучками возле кабинетов по коридору одноклассникам и просто отдаленным знакомым. 

— тебя никто не держит со мной, — слишком серьезно отрезал сычен, зыркнув со всей злобой на вжавшуюся в себя девушку, — можешь прямо сейчас идти.

— это скандал на пустом месте, — поджала губы джухен, складывая руки на груди.

— не трать мое время.

сычен всем видом показал, что разговор закончен. невелика потеря — таких, как джухен, которые готовы облепить его с ног до головы, тут десятки, если не сотни.

к нему быстро приклеилась парочка одноклассников, которые в принципе точно так же, как и она, жужжали на фоне. особой разницы нет, но они хотя бы не требуют внимания и уже рады такой чести просто идти рядом с — о господи — звездой школы дун сыченом.

первым по расписанию сегодня было что-то вроде организационного урока, на котором должны были выбрать президента школьного совета. ну, или как всегда подтвердить, что его место занимает сычен. формальности вроде голосования хоть и раздражали, но сделать ничего нельзя было — даже если пустая трата времени.

пока одноклассники (половина показалась сычену незнакомой) занимали пустые места в амфитеатре, дун лениво бегал взглядом по телефону, в который была забита торжественная речь, которую он произнесет, когда его объявят президентом клуба. буквы как назло наслаивались друг на друга, а текст не давался на запоминание, и только бегающие змейкой по экрану "я приложу все усилия, чтобы о нашей школе знал весь город!" и "с этого момента я беру ответственность за каждого из вас, отныне мы — семья!" заставляли мысленно проблеваться от собственного пафоса. было мерзко чувствовать себя раковой опухолью, которая отчаянно играла роль мозга, управляющего школой и этими глупыми подростками, но такой же был весь кабинет директора и его заместителей — формальность, пустота.

вскоре, когда все знакомые потрепали сычена по плечу и пожелали удачи, в зал, еще гудящий подростковыми голосами, вошел директор. он, седовласый, но энергичный, крепко держал в руках темно-синюю папку, задорно вышагивающий в свой ритм под почти стихшие перешептывания. 

директор ли занял трибуну и оттуда, безмерно жалкий по мнению сычена, в этом напяленном на дряхлое тело дорогущем костюме и полном отсутствии хотя бы малейшего уважения к себе, начал громко вещать что-то про новый учебный год, новые цели, новые трудности. все это пролетало мимо дуна, который краем уха прислушивался к щебету каких-то девочек, сидящих на два ряда дальше, чем он. они шепотом обсуждали, какой сычен красивый в этой рубашке, сколько у него было девушек и какой у него дома бассейн (половиной из сказанного оказались беспочвенные слухи, которые, стоит в контексте появиться имени сычена, расползались не хуже испанки). он еле сдерживал ухмылку, надменно чувствуя себя на сотню метров выше кого угодно из этого зала: ему прельщало это внимание. сычену не сдались эти хихикающие девочки, не сдались смехотворные слухи — но оно все заставляло чувствовать себя чуть ли не королем, окруженным вниманием со всех сторон. он чувствал драгоценной каждую клетку своего тела, и если знал, что внутри — пустота, если осознавал, как мерзко паразитирует, все равно готов был назвать в честь себя звезду.

— эй, сычен, — его потрепали по плечу откуда-то сзади, — тебя зовут!

дун не удосужился удостоить вниманием того, кто разбудил его из самозабвенного полусна, набивая цену. нельзя же распыляться, тем более, сычен вообще-то и сам краем уха услышал, что его вроде бы зовут.

он сел на стул, предложенный для кандидатов, и оказался первым — остальные четыре стула были вакантными. сычен пустился взглядом по ученикам, увидел тех девочек, обсуждавших его прямо за спиной в буквальном смысле, и того парня, что потрепал его по плечу. они отсюда были безумно далекими и даже немного расплывчатыми, отчего глаза слегка заслезились. в зале было немного душно, что заставляло дышать глубже и глубже.

— а теперь встретим нашего следующего кандидата — ли тэена! он только в этом году перевелся из сеула к нам в школу и сразу проявил инициативу в участии в жизни коллектива! если вы голосуете за тэена, то на предложенных бланках записывайте номер два.

льющиеся как из рога изобилия речи директора сопровождались негромким ахом, когда из одного с дальних рядов поднялся, очевидно, ли тэен. на вид он был одинаков ростом с сыченом, и безумно, невероятно красив. медовый свет из окна полоснул по его бордовым волосам и блеснул на мягкой, нежной даже издалека коже. он плавно спускался по крутым ступенькам так изящно, будто это была красная дорожка на кинофестивале, и сычен еле смог держать рот закрытым, когда тэен подошел к нему и, улыбнувшись так невзначай, сел рядом.

"это его красная бмв", — с насмешкой соотнес в голове сычен, ухмыляясь. разум снова встал на свое место, и теперь, вместо невероятно ангельского ли тэена, рядом с ним сидел парнишка без вкуса, пытающийся что-то тут нашаманить и отобрать его место. 

от него пахло шалфеем. 

этот стойкий запах забил носоглотку заставляя то ли влюбиться в себя без остатка, то ли возненавидеть с такой силой, чтобы убить, не боясь последствий. тошнотворный, но мягкий; головокружащий, но мерзкий. сычену хватило паро минут, чтобы перебежать с одного полюса на другой, восхититься и проклясть.

— прошу вас к концу третьего урока сложить свои бланки вот в этот ящик. результаты мы подсчитаем к концу этого учебного дня. удачи! а теперь все расходятся по кабинетам и начинают, наконец, учиться, — директор торжественно хлопнул в ладоши, порождая громкие овации школьников, и, прихрамывая, ушел, почему-то оставляя после себя шлейф недосказанности.

сычен покосился на тэена, улыбающегося и махающего кому-то в толпе одноклассников. стоит ли поговорить с ним? или сразу показать, что он недоступный? 

вопрос уже был исчерпан, когда тэен быстро покинул зал с кучкой ребят. сычен продолжал сидеть, ошарашенный всем, что поместилось в эти полчаса, пока его не позвала та компания, с которой он сюда пришел.

— ну как себя чувствуешь? — спросил джонни, вроде бы баскетболист в их школьной команде. он хлопнул дуна по спине, и это сработало как успокоительное — ничего еще не пошло так, как нельзя. и вообще, не так ничего пойти не может.

— отлично, — улыбнулся сычен, вскакивая со своего места и поправляя рукава рубашки, — какие-то сомнения насчет этого?

— никаких, — как-то слишком наигранно подхватила его одноклассница йерим, таскающаяся за джонни почти везде, кроме мужского туалета. ее выкрашенные в незрелый манго волосы метнулись рядом с дицом дуна, когда она быстро метнулась за проходящей рядом одноклассницей, которую сычен не знал. она, видимо, была новенькой — показалась даже милой, но безумно растерянной от взбалмошности йерим.

сычен был честен с собой: ему была в тягость видеть столько людей после долгого одиночества. но делать нечего, поэтому придется привыкать и улыбаться, пытаясь в голове думать о том, что скоро это кончится, наверное.

— у тебя французский? — спросил джонни, когда они выходили из зала, избегая толпы.

— ага. ты тоже записался? 

— йерим уговорила. сказала, что половину уроков вы смотрите фильмы, а остальную половину учителя нет.

сычен засмеялся.

— ну, вообще-то да. у вас с ней все серьезно, типа того?

— не знаю, — джонни нахмурился, — она вроде бы и таскается за мной, лезет постоянно. а как дело доходит до настоящих поступков, то она сразу исчезает. это бесит. но я просто стараюсь не углубляться в эту всю фигню. 

— разумно, — бросил дун.

— кстати, этот ли тэен тоже с нами на французский ходит.

— и?

— не знаю, — честно сказал джонни, когда они уже дошли до кабинета и плюхнулись на стулья, — просто хотел сказать.

сычен ничего не ответил.

как по иронии, первым настоящим уроком в этом году и был французский. он даже немного скучал по их забавной преподавательнице мисс ким, которая ценила любой правильный и неправильный ответ, и все это было как нельзя кстати и на руку сычену. он у нее был в приоритете, занимал место самого лучшего ученика — и все потому, что дома читал темы на день раньше, и на уроках с лицом бэмби и священным лицом познания великого французского как бы неуверенно предлагал ответы, которые оказывались, конечно, правильными. глаза мисс ким загорались всеми цветами радуги, взрывались фейрверком и чуть ли не выпадали из глазниц, и она всеми врзможными эпитетами хвалила сычена, всегда оценивая его в значительное количество раз лучше, чем кого-либо из этого класса, кто просто прохлаждался и наслаждался отсутствием у нее строгости.

поэтому слова джонни его насмешили. вероятно, он так же как и все будет плевать в потолок. в этом будет его ошибка, как и всех в этом кабинете.

дверь в класс хлопается, сопровождаемая щебетом голосов и хихиканьем. сычен не сдерживается и разворачивается, лицезрея перед собой окруженного разнополой толпой ли тэена, что-то увлеченно рассказывающего. он, недолго осматривая класс, зацепился взглядом за парту рядом с сыченом и совсем близко к учительскому столу. тэен бросил туда рюкзак и остался до самого начала урока с кучкой новых знакомых.

потом пришла йерим и села рядом с джонни. теперь она выглядела чуть более спокойной, но сычен решил не прислушиваться к тому, что она говорила джонни: стоило бы сосредоточиться на более важных вещах.

не успелось: в кабинет спустя полминуты вбежала сияющая улыбкой мисс ким. она поймала сыченов взгляд и еще больше улыбнулась, и до такой степени, что дун побеспокоился за ее мышцы лица.

все началось как обычно: знакомство с новенькими, которое дун успешно пропустил, рассматривая пейзажи из окна. от этого его отвлекла речь — чья-то безумно плавная и мягкая французская речь. он удивленно развернулся на место, откуда шел голос, и увидел, что его обладателем был ни кто иной, как тэен. он говорил что-то про себя, но его лексика и грамматика были невероятно изящными. если удивился сычен, то чего уж говорить о мисс ким — она сидела с открытым ртом, а потом широченно заулыбалась, рукоплеская.

дуну стало мерзко на это смотреть. он спросил у джонни, что они сейчас делают, и одноклассник тыкнул ему в учебник на упражнение, в котором нужно было устно ответить на несколько вопросов о своей жизни. сычен поднял руку, прожигая взглядом не замечающую этого преподавательницу, желая заткнуть этого надменного и раздражающего красноволосого глиста, зачем-то явившегося в его размеренную и спокойную жизнь.

наконец, когда сычену дали слово, он его успешно провалил. вроде в голове все получилось отлично, и вопросы элементарные, но от нервозности язык начал заплетаться, и, следовательно, полетели ошибки. мисс ким не переставала улыбаться, но теперь в ее улыбке дун видел не восхищение, а жалость, некое снисхождение к слабому ученику, чтобы не обидеть его. тэен тоже обернулся и смотрел на него, и в его взгляде отчетливо читалось "ну что, выкусил?".

он еле сдерживался, чтобы не взорваться от эмоций прямо в этом миленьком, выкрашенном в нежный желтый кабинете. урок постепенно протекал мимо, но сычен больше не желал принимать в нем участия. все мысли сгорали в ненависти к себе, к тэену, и к, почему-то, мисс ким.

когда прозвенел звонок, он быстро собрал вещи и, не подождав ни джонни, ни йери, выбежал из кабинета, наплевав на то, что культурно надо задвинуть стул и не хлопать дверью. нужно дождаться конца уроков — тогда, когда подсчитают голоса, и сычен сможет на него надменно взглянуть и хмыкнуть. это просто вопрос времени.


	2. Chapter 2

сычен нервно постукивает по парте в кабинете студенческого совета, чувствуя, что ноги начинают отекать и даже голова — болеть. не то, чтобы ему страшно или даже некомфортно — просто за сегодня слишком много произошло.

рядом с ним оказывается джихон. она притягивает с другого стола скрипучий пластиковый стул и аккуратно садится, будто боясь резких движений. она рукой отбрасывает за плечо длинные волосы и сычен чувствует ее любопытный взгляд.

— знаешь, тебя новенькие все уже обсуждают. жди скоро признаний, — захихикала джихон, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно боится кого-то встретить. сычен не оборачивался на нее, все еще держа обиду с утра, поэтому лениво рассматривал заполняющийся одноклассниками кабинет, — чего молчишь? ну да, привык наверное к вниманию...

сычен не сдержался и хмыкнул. с ее уст это звучало как-то безумно иронично: джихон, вообще-то, была смазливой, и водила в своей свите точно половину потока. и ей, конечно, хотелось общаться только с дуном, потому что он будто бы ее мужская версия, только с мозгами.

— думаешь, долго продержишься на своем самолюбии? поверь, в один момент ты станешь никому не нужным, — джихон не сдержалась, выждала пару секунд и взорвалась. она подскочила со стула и выбежала из кабинета, забыв свою пурпурную сумку на входе. дун пару секунд пытался рассмотреть в воздухе ее призрачный след цитрусовых духов, но его точно и не было больше никогда — так и пропадают из жизни люди.

они циркулируют, как кровь. наверное и поэтому он не переживает вообще.

проходит почти полчаса перед тем, как сюда заходит тэен. он сначала останавливается на пороге, быстро, но ощутимо обегая всех ярким взглядом, и сычену почему-то кажется, что на нем тот остановился, хотя вроде бы и нет. липкость его блестящего взора придавала скорой победе еще большего предвкушения, и дун выпрямился, сдерживая ухмылку. 

его удивило то, что за тэеном сразу шла радостная и улыбающаяся джихон. она, точно крохотная глупая собачка, чуть ли не прыгала за ли, не отставая ни на полметра. тэен бросал ей некоторые фразы пару раз, а когда они заняли стол напротив, то и вовсе с ней разговорился, иногда здороваясь с другими одноклассниками, пачками проходящими мимо.

потом пришли джонни и йерим со своей подружкой. они тоже обсуждали тэена, и сычену стало дурно: не может же его столько быть в жизни? начинает тошнить только от его имени и фамилии. джонни сует ему воды в пластиковой бутылке, и сычен благодарно отхлебывает.

— невничаешь? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь как-то по-отцовски.

— нет, просто душно.

джонни говорит о тренировках, но у сычена в голове только тэен. он улыбается там, на другом конце класса, и сияет, сияет точно рубины на солнце. возле тэена скапливается куча людей, они облепливают его, точно мухи мед, и сычену дурно, душно, жарко. йерим зовет его на вечеринку в пятницу в честь нового учебного года, джонни стучит по спине и хохочет с подружки йерим, а дун еле дышит.

наконец, он встает со стула и решает пройтись до туалета и обратно, чтобы скоротать время и нормально вздохнуть и проветрить голову. он обходит всех аккуратно, успокаивает так же образовавшихся возле себя одноклассников чем-то вроде "я скоро вернусь, подождите". джонни как-то странно на него смотрит, но отпускает — он вроде и хороший парень, но пускать его во все аспекты жизни и чувства тоже нельзя.

в туалете хотя бы свежо. тут пусто и самый далекий корпус, поэтому проблем не будет, если он достанет из скрытого кармана зажигалку с сигаретой и закурит прямо в окно, выходящее на бесконтрольную часть школы. сюда ходят курить почти все, поэтому на подоконнике образовались кучки бычков и пепла, и под батареей даже валяется пустая пачка дешманских вишневых сигарет. странно, что здесь годами никто не патрулирует, но чего бога гневить — дал, значит бери.

вместе с первой затяжкой его постепенно начинают покидать дурные мысли о тэене, освобождая голову. вот и примерный ученик, гордость родителей.

в прочем, у всех есть секреты. когда дружил с таким звеном сарафанного радио как джихон, невольно становишься свидетелем почти всей поднаготной школы вроде того, кто с кем переспал, что подцепил, с кем встречается. для сычена это было абсолютно неинтересно, но он становился принужденным слушателем, поэтому оставался в курсе всех последних новостей. 

тут хорошо. даже в туалете. сигареты впервые не душат так сильно, и мысли будто самостоятельно собирают вещи и покидают голову. с окна дует мягкий, теплый ветер, обдавая покрасневшие щеки и разгоряченную шею, и сычен прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как внутри разливается намек на наслаждение моментом. счет времени теряется, и он неровно дышит, чувствуя нежные объятия воздуха.

дверь в туалет поскрипывает, и сычен слышит чьи-то шаги. он сначала думал напугаться, но потом понял, что это чьи-то очень нетвердые наступания, значит, какой-то неусидчивый додик пришел покурить (сюда только поэтому ходят). прятать сигарету незачем — тут все и так знают, что он курит.

— дун сычен, правильно?

чужой голос безумно знакомый. он отлетает от стен, ударясь о сыченовы барабанные перепонки, и проникает глубоко в мозг. дун разворачивается к нему лицом, затягиваясь. тэен выглядит безупречно.

— да. какие-то проблемы?

— никаких, — тэен натягивает улыбку, облокачиваясь на стену. сычен без интереса старается рассматривать его, хотя обманывает сам себя — за весь день он впервые видит ли в полный рост при нормальном освещении.

— не думал, что ты куришь, — начинает как-то по-дурацки тэен, и на его лице сразу видно, что это на самом деле не то, что он хочет спросить.

— ты вообще меня полдня знаешь, — вздыхает сычен, — что ты мог думать?

— это да, — повисает недолгая пауза, — но за эти полдня я много о тебе услышал.

— еще бы, — скучно бросает дун, затягиваясь.

— даже обо мне в предыдущей школе такие слухи не ходили, — смеется ли, рассматривая ногти, потом бросает на сычена мимолетный взгляд. дун не обращает внимания, лишь снова затягивается, будто бы это — полноценная часть их диалога.

— например?

— если я расскажу, то будет скучно.

— тогда зачем ты об этом тему завел? знал же, что я об этом спрошу.

— хотел узнать о тебе, — приподнимает плечи тэен, очень искренне и честно.

— что именно? — прокашлявшись, спрашивает сычен. видимо, стоит уже прекратить. ожидая тэенового ответа, он бросает недокуренную сигарету на пол и сдавливает ее подошвой, запихивая куда-то под батарею.

— не знаю, стоит ли спрашивать, — неожиданно уходит от вопроса тэен, хотя он это все и начал. сычен находит это несколько странным, но не обращает слишком много внимания.

— раз начал.

— мне слили фотки, как ты обжимался с каким-то пацаном прямо здесь, за школой.

сычен замирает.

— что, блять?

— смотри.

у сычена вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. он правда тут сосался с каким-то чуваком на год младше, но это было в прошлом году в самом конце, уже после экзаменов, когда тут никто не ходил. об этом никто не знал, и сычен позаботился, чтобы те, кто хоть как-то слышал об его ориентации, молчали.

"сука, — проносится в голове, — ебаная джихон".

тэен сует ему в лицо огромный экран, на котором в полный формат фотография, на которой сычен как раз с этим чуваком. фотка будто бы сделана из-за угла — неудивительно — с другого любого ракурса горе-фотографа бы заметили.

— кто... кто тебе это скинул?

— угадай, — смягчившимся голосом говорит тэен, но в нотках чувствется какая-то наглая игривость.

— джихон? — приходит первое на ум.

— бинго, — тэен ухмыляется, пряча телефон в задний карман.

сычена обуревает злоба. злоба на джихон, злоба на тэена. что делать? абсолютно противопоказано то, что кто-то увидит эти фотки. джихон. сучья подстилка.

сычен сжимает волосы в кулак и жмурится. наверняка тэен уже сделал сотни копий этой фотки, так что если дун каким-то образом отберет у него телефон, то это особо не поможет. в голове мысли мешаются, снова становится душно и грязно на душе от предательства и того, что перед ним именно тэен. именно этот уебок.

остается лишь одна стратегия.

— что ж, вижу, ты повеселился, — сычен меняет тон, ровно вставая, чтобы стать чуть выше тэена, который с интересом на него смотрел, — но, думаю, ты не долбоеб, чтобы это кому-то показывать. ты знаешь, ты не первый, не последний тут. а я здесь давно. меня ценят, меня любят. ты пробегом, понимаешь? и пропажи твоей никто не заметит. но дело в том, что тебе самому здесь станет не очень классно, если ты это кому-нибудь покажешь. сам потом пожелаешь свалить отсюда. так что прими правильное решение.

сычен выдыхает, сам удивленный своей грозностью и пафосом в голосе. тэен безучастно на него смотрит, сложив руки на груди, и сычен даже подумал стушеваться, пока тот не начал:

— захочу — и сделаю все. угрожаешь мне?

сычен еле сдерживается, чтобы не разбить ему нос. гнев пересекает все возможные границы, но он продолжает дышать ровно, даже сжимая кулаки — значит, все пока хорошо.

но от чужой наглости и надменности в улыбке выносит. дун срывается и толкает тэена к стене, хватая его за горло рукой. в голове — пустота. пропасть между тем, что надо и тем, что он делает. будто кто-то сорвал с него табличку "не лезь — убьет", либо тэен не умеет читать, раз лезет на рожон.

— ты, — сычен старается сильно не нажимать, чтобы не оставить пятен, — блядь ебаная, если не заткнешься, то, поверь мне, я...

он прерывается. 

тэен пахнет шалфеем.

сложно говорить.

тэен вырывается и натыкается сухими губами на чужие, пропахнувшие сигаретами, но безумно мягкие. сычен рефлекторно пытается одернуться, но ноги мгновенно затекают, и гнев заменяется ступором. глухим, странным.

тэен не целует — он долбится в зубы. хватается руками за чужую рубашку, за челюсть, шею, но не отлипает ни на секунду, кусаясь. в голове все так же пусто. наверное, настолько пусто впервые.

тэен отпускает его, и первое, что видит дун — его покрасневшие, будто опаленные жаром губы. ли дышит, дышит громко, но не убирает руки с чужой шеи, все так же надменно смотря в сыченовы глаза.

от него пахнет шалфеем — душно, дурно, глупо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> яяяя постараюсь еще добавить часть про сыльги и йерим потому что они такие-такие... !!! см€рть


End file.
